


Speaking In Tongues

by Jellyfax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Starfleet Academy, Sweet, T'hy'la Bang 2018-19, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vulcan Language, but it's not a power dynamic thing, kind of, language learning, more Tutor-Student than Teacher-Student and they're similar ages, terms of endearment, thyla2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfax/pseuds/Jellyfax
Summary: "Just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you’re good at everything. You couldn’t compare to my linguistic ability and you know it!”He frowned. “I could be good at linguistics.” Uhura huffed incredulously. Jim’s frown deepened. “Give me a language and I’ll learn it.”She raised a brow. “Fluently?”“Yeah, sure.”Uhura smiled wryly. Oh this was going to be fun. “Fine. Any language I choose, in a month, or you have to report to Admiral Pike completely naked and tell him what you claimed to be able to do, and just how wrong you were. Deal?”“And if I do it then you have to do something for me? If I do it, you have to tell me your first name, and go on a date with me.” Jim stuck his hand out. Uhura eyed it, considering him for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly, a smile burgeoning on her face.“Vulcan.”He froze. “What?”“You have to learn Vulcan.”In which Jim has to learn Vulcan for a bet, and learns a lot more along the way.





	Speaking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello T'hy'laBang 2019 readers (and those who are reading this later)! This fic is cheesy, it's formulaic, it's silly, and it's all about my favourite thing: learning languages! I hope you had a great holiday season and New Year, and enjoy reading 9000 words of rom-com levels of schmoop.
> 
> Translations can be found in the notes at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: It appears that some people in the comments seem to think some very negative things about Uhura, just as a side note, I love her, she's a brilliant character, I was just trying to show her as someone totally done with Jim's posturing and arrogance, but underestimating him for the exact same reason. It was intended as a frenemies kind of rivalry. Perhaps I did that poorly, but I will delete any hateful, anti-uhura comments, because they really don't have a place here. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but keep it _constructive_ and respectful, please. **

The cafeteria was unusually packed for a Friday afternoon. Ordinarily some students would eat at home, or go out, or at least eat sat out on the grass outside. Today the students and teachers had all congregated in the hall to eat together like it was high school again, cramming around the small tables in the blue plastic chairs that so often discouraged people from staying in the cafeteria, if the food hadn’t already done so. Jim was sat with his customary plate of fries, Scotty by his side, the plate in front of him filled with what could only be described as “questionable”. Sulu and Uhura sat across the way with equally dubious food laid out in front of them, albeit a little greener and less greasy than the others. Uhura had stabbed her fork into the plate of food with more force than strictly necessary, her face twisted into a furious scowl directed at the man opposite her.

“God! Kirk, you think you’re so much better than everyone else!”

Jim leaned back in his chair and popped a fry in his mouth.  “That’s ‘cause most of the time I am.”

Uhura groaned exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. She had met Jim Kirk in a bar in Iowa just over a year before. She hadn’t exactly hated him on sight, but he hadn’t made the best first impression. He hadn’t done much to redeem himself since then either. Sure, he had his better qualities, he was smart, but lazy, charming, but exceptionally cocky. Each positive she could think of was always coupled with a negative. Unfortunately, every word that was coming out of his mouth was making the positives that little more difficult to find. She could feel a vein in her temple pulse as the negatives began to swiftly smother any positives she had remaining. “You’re that same dumb hick I met in that bar in Iowa and you’re never going to change. I can’t believe I actually thought I was getting on with you!”

“You say that every week.” Jim said wryly.

Uhura’s scowl deepened. He was being worse than ever. She would do just about anything to wipe that smug look from his face. “Yeah well this time I mean it. Your arrogance is just unbelievable, sometimes I wonder how you manage to survive here. You’d be better off back in Iowa with those farm animals you said you loved so much.”

“Well I got here just the same as you, doesn’t that say more about you than me?” 

“That was a lucky break. You’d never be here if Pike hadn’t found you in that bar and if it wasn’t for-” 

“For what, Uhura? Do you really think I got here by being a dumb hick who got lucky?” he replied, leaning forward, the smirk falling from his face. “Or is there something else? Because if someone else mentions my dad I swear to god...” 

For a moment the table was silent, Uhura’s expression flickering from pissed off to guilty and back. She really had meant just about … not that. “I didn’t mean that, Kirk, you know it. You’re bright, yeah, but just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you’re good at everything. You couldn’t compare to my linguistic ability and you know it!”

He frowned. “I could be good at linguistics.” Uhura huffed incredulously. Jim’s frown deepened. “Give me a language and I’ll learn it.” 

She raised a brow. “Fluently?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Uhura smiled wryly. Oh this was going to be fun. “Fine. Any language I choose, in a month, or you have to report to Admiral Pike completely naked and tell him what you claimed to be able to do, and just how wrong you were. Deal?”

“And if I do it then you have to do something for me? If I do it, you have to tell me your first name, and go on a date with me.” Jim stuck his hand out. Uhura eyed it, considering him for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly, a smile burgeoning on her face.

“Vulcan.”

He froze. “What?”

“You have to learn Vulcan.” she repeated smugly, taking her hand back.

“Oh, come on, I said linguistics, not _xeno_ linguistics!”

His fellow cadet folded her arms and shrugged. “I said any language, you said deal. We shook on it, Kirk. Unless you fancy stripping off and marching up to Pike’s office now, I’d get going.”

 

*

 

When Leonard McCoy got back to their dorm, he found Jim collapsed unceremoniously on his bed surrounded by books, PADDs and scraps of paper.

“What is it now?”

Jim cracked an eye open and groaned. “I’ve done something stupid.” 

“Nothing new there then.” The doctor huffed as he dropped his bag onto his own bed. 

His roommate scowled at him from across the room. Leonard sighed. “Fine. What did you do this time?” 

“I bet Uhura that I could learn any language she chose in a month.”

The doctor sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What did she choose?” 

“Vulcan.”

Snorting, McCoy went to open a bottle of bourbon, pouring two glasses and handing one to Jim. “You got yourself into this mess, you find a way to get yourself out.”

“Thanks, Bones. You’ve been so helpful.” Jim replied dryly.

The doctor shrugged. “You could always ask that pointy-eared professor to help you.”

Jims head shot up. “What?”

“Yeah, I heard Chapel waxing poetic about him the other day, apparently he teaches advanced phonology and interspecies ethics, whatever that means.” 

“Bones, you are a genius! I could kiss you!”

Leonard just rolled his eyes. “Your affection is much appreciated, kid.”

 

*

 

Jim stood outside the hall he’d been told the Vulcan professor was in. The only Vulcan currently teaching at the Academy. He hadn’t had much experience with Vulcans, he knew the sort of expressionless stereotype that was often presented when they were mentioned, but he’d only ever met them in passing. Jim was loud and brash, Vulcans were supposed to be reserved and completely void of emotion. If he was a professor he was probably pretty oldschool, greying around the edges and stiff as a board. It was unlikely that this was going to go well.

Jim pressed the intercom tentatively. “Professor?” 

The intercom crackled a little before chiming, a voice coming through as it did. “Enter.”

The door swished open and Jim walked inside. The lecture hall was all but empty, its one occupant stood at the front, sifting through a large pile of papers. Jim paused. The man in front of him couldn’t have been much older than he was. He was a little taller than Jim, and slender, with pale skin and dark hair cut at severe angles around his face. He looked up suddenly, an expression of mild irritation ghosting his sharp features. He wasn’t exactly the crotchety old man Jim had been expecting.

“Umm, sorry to bother you … I was hoping you could help me.”

The professor’s eyebrow twitched. “What may I assist you with?” 

“Well … you’re a Vulcan, right?”

The eyebrow twitched again. “That statement is only partially true, as I am also half Human.”

Jim faltered. Half Human? He certainly didn’t look it. He looked about as Vulcan as they came. He cleared his throat and continued. “Yeah, but I’ve heard that you speak Vulcan as your first language.”

“Affirmative” Came the curt reply.

“Great! I really want to learn, but I only have a month.”

The professor stopped leafing through the papers for a moment. “That is insufficient time to learn any language past an intermediate level.”

“Then teach me what you can, please. This is kind of important to me.” 

“Why?”

Jim paused. “Why what?”

“Why do you wish to learn Vulcan?”

Jim felt a flutter of panic. “I … I want to do a placement on Vulcan. Things would be much easier if I understood the language and the culture, you know? I find Vulcan interesting.” 

The professor mulled it over for a moment. “My evenings are free from 1900 hours. You may meet me in my office at that time on weeknights.”

Jim gave himself a mental high five. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

The Vulcan gave him a curious look as he left the hall.

 

*

 

Monday swung round and Jim found himself outside a fairly nondescript office. He had buzzed the intercom but there had been silence. He glanced at his watch. 6:55. He was early, he thought that would have been what the Vulcan wanted. They were all about being prompt.

“Cadet, you are early.” 

Jim flinched. The Vulcan had taken him by surprise. Apparently Vulcans were related to cats and could move completely silently. “Yeah, I thought it’d be good to be early.” 

The Vulcan’s eyebrow twitched again. “I expected you at 1900 hours. You need not be here any earlier than that.” 

Jim sighed as the professor unlocked his office. It didn’t seem like he could even get _that_ right.

The professor’s room was darker than Jim had expected. The lights were giving off a mellow orange glow, rather than the white he was accustomed to, and there was a smell like warm cinnamon hanging in the air. The decor was simple, a desk, two chairs, a set of bookshelves filled with cloth bound books and small, ornately carved objects. There was a 3D chessboard on a small table to his left and what appeared to be an altar of some kind, smoke coiling in tendril from the incense burning in front of it.

“Cadet Kirk.”

Jim’s head snapped round to face the Vulcan. “Professor.” 

“Sit down.” He said, gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the desk.  “I have given your first lesson much consideration. We shall begin with pronunciation.”

“We’re literally starting with ABCs?”

The professor said nothing, but his eyebrow twitched slightly more than it had done before. Jim groaned inwardly. How had he got himself into this? 

The professor began with the vowel sounds before moving through the consonants and diphthongs. The Vulcan letters flowed from his tongue in a smooth lilting rhythm that Jim couldn’t quite replicate.

 

_ah ai au eh ei ih oh oi uh b ch d dzh f g h k kh ng nk …_

 

He stumbled over the double consonants, even more over the false ones, yet the professor continued, drilling until the vowels began to flow and Jim decided that he never wanted to hear Vulcan ever again. 

Jim scrubbed a hand down his face. “I can’t do this. Can’t I just have a go at speaking actual words. I might get it if I can.”

“Negative. You cannot build upon weak foundations. If you wish to succeed in learning Vulcan language, you must first be able to pronounce it.”

By the time it got to eleven Jim was convinced that the reason he was going to lose this bet was because he was going to get thrown out of the Academy for throttling a professor. The Vulcan glanced at the clock briefly before standing.

“Your pronunciation is adequate for the time being. Tomorrow we shall begin with simple sentences and grammatical structures.”

Jim barely had the energy to nod. Day one and things weren’t exactly looking positive.

 

*

 

Jim returned the next day at the same time, and the day after that. Standing bollock naked in front of Pike was beginning to look more and more appealing.

“You may enter, Cadet Kirk.” Came the professor’s voice from inside.

He took a deep breath and stepped in. The Vulcan was sat at his desk, two small bowl-like cups of tea steaming beside him. 

“I have prepared some Vulcan Spice Tea, it helps to stimulate the mind.” He gestured to the cups.

Jim took one, cupping it in his hands and breathing in the steam. It smelled vaguely of ginger and aniseed. He took a tentative sip. It was spicy, and acrid, leaving his mouth tingling and his throat stinging. He coughed a little as he swallowed.

“Wow. That’s … interesting.”

The professor raised a brow. “It is an acquired taste among Humans.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, it’s not unpleasant, it’s just not … tea.” 

A strange expression flickered over the Vulcan’s features.

Jim winced inwardly. Well done Kirk. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend your tea.”

The corner of the professor’s mouth curved subtly upwards. “Do not apologise, no offense was taken. It’s only … my mother is of the same opinion.”

Jim frowned. “Your mother? So it was your mom who was the Human then.”

“Indeed.” he continued. “While there are many Vulcan customs that my mother became fond of over the years, our tea was not one of them.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile into his cup.

 

*

 

_Nash-veh, Du, Tu, Ish-veh, Etek, Dular, Tular, Au…_

 

“Sentence structure is Verb Subject Object, but the verb to be, _nam-tor_ , is often implied, and therefore omitted. _Sehlat suk_. The sehlat is big.” The professor said, taking a sip of his tea. Since the not-so-successful broaching of Vulcan Spice Tea, they had settled on peppermint instead.

Jim paused mid nod. “Wait, what’s a Sehlat?” 

“A Sehlat is a creature native to Vulcan, it resembles a Terran bear, but has the nature much more of a domesticated canine, once trained.” 

Jim grinned. “So it’s like a big teddy bear!”

The Vulcan paused, frowning imperceptibly. “The analogy is a little crude, but not incorrect.”

“Did you have a sehlat when you were a kid?” 

The professor stilled, his eyes falling to the cup of tea, left to go hold in his hands. “I did. Although that is not necessary information for this language lesson.”

“No, of course not.” Jim sighed. “But it’s kind of good for immersion, like the tea. Gets me into the mindset, you know?”

The Vulcan regarded him curiously for a moment. “I am not certain that there is scientific evidence to suggest that learning languages in an authentic environment is any more conducive to the learning outcome, however it is logical.”

After a moment he spoke again. “I had a sehlat as a child, I-Chaya. He was my father’s before mine. I knew him from birth and he proved to be very loyal. He saved my life, and died for it.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“There is no reason for you to apologise, however your sentiment is appreciated.” If Jim hadn’t known better he would have sworn that the Vulcan’s expression softened as he spoke.

Jim felt the silence swell between them. “Umm… Professor, I was wondering if you were free this weekend?”

“I shall be marking papers.”

“Oh, okay, I was just wondering if you would be able to spend a couple of hours helping me over the weekend, but if you’re busy I’ll just study at home.” 

“I could allot a couple of hours for your study. I can increase my efficiency beforehand and I should not struggle with completing the marking I have to do.”

“Thank you so much! I was hoping we could maybe sit outside. The weather’s really great this time of year, and as great as this place is-” he gestured to their dim surroundings. “-it seems a shame to waste sunlight on afternoons.”

“That is logical.”

 

*

 

The Starfleet Academy Library was vast. There were sections for every subject, extensively cataloging every inch of the syllabi and beyond. Its domed roof flooded the cavernous space with bright light during the day, while its lanterns, set into the bookcases and desks littered around the room, brightened the darkness of the twilight hours that so many students were all too familiar with. Jim always felt moderately overwhelmed by the place, and yet exhilarated at the same time. He had never been one to admit it, but he had always loved to read. He hadn’t had the easiest childhood, what with living in his father’s shadow, growing up with Frank, the Tarsus incident … but books gave him an escape. It didn’t matter if they were fiction or not, there was always something new to discover.

He scanned the sections, searching in vain for Vulcan-related xenolinguistics.

 

_Vaadwaur, Varro, Vorgon, Vori, Vorta, Voth …_

 

Jim’s head hurt. He was beginning to see why Uhura was so upset at him. He was having enough difficulty with one language, let alone all of these. Not to mention all the dialects and planetary variations. Even if he won this thing, he owed her an apology.

Right at the end of the row of bookshelves was a large, blue sign that read:

 

_Vulcan; Ancient, Modern and Romulan dialects._

 

Jim smiled. So maybe his pronunciation wasn’t perfect, and maybe his grammar needed some work, and maybe he got the word for mother and horse mixed up. Again. But this wasn’t a bet that Jim was going to lose.

As the sky was beginning to grow pink with the earliest morning light Jim had made his way through all the books on Vulcan language that he could get his hands on. Then he had moved to history, then geography, then mythology. There was something fascinating about the planet and the people. Their history was marred with violence, stained with blood, and littered with colourful people and stories. Book by book the thought of bets and forfeits faded from his mind as it filled with ancient obelisks, Kir’Shara, and Rumarie festivals. And if, as he fell asleep with his face pressed against tales of _Sha Ka Ree_ , he dreamt of red sand, raven hair, and a particular pair of haunting, dark eyes, that was pure coincidence.

 

*

 

Jim was glad when Saturday came around. The sun was bright and warm, and Jim had selected a spot underneath a large tree on the Western Campus. He tossed an apple up, catching it time and again as he waited for his Vulcan professor to arrive.

It was strange, Jim had expected to hate the language, and at most tolerate the professor, but he had found that he looked forward to his evenings with the Vulcan. There was something calming about his presence. He was stoic and uptight, but when he thought Jim wasn’t looking there was almost a fondness there. Not for Jim, but for what he was teaching. Every now and then there was a hint of bitterness, a mention of disdain for Vulcan, but it couldn’t mask the underlying nostalgia speaking his own language brought. Jim hadn’t really thought about it before, but being so far from home and so isolated from his own people must take its toll on a person, Vulcan or not. 

“ _Dif-tor heh smusma - Orensu Kirk._ ” The Vulcan said as he approached. 

Jim raised a brow as the Professor lay his satchel on the ground beside the tree. “Err… same to you, sir.”

“From now on you shall greet me in the formal Vulcan way. You will be familiar with the Standard version; Live long, and prosper.” 

Jim tossed the apple into the air again distractedly. “Oh, yeah. _Dif-tor heh smusma -_ Professor _._ ”

“When we are speaking in Vulcan, you may address me as _Osavensu_ , or _Savensu Spohkh_.”

“Spock. Is that your first name or your surname?” Jim said, taking a bite out of the apple.

Spock nodded. “It is my given name, my full name will not be as easy for you to pronounce.”

Jim smirked. “Try me.”

The Vulcan raised a brow. “You seem to enjoy causing difficulty for yourself.”

“Nah, I just like a challenge.” he replied, taking another bite. 

Spock pursed his lips. “ _S’chn T’gai._ ”

Jim was quiet for a moment before he lay back on the grass, laughing. “Okay, you were right. I won’t go there yet.” 

Spock looked curiously at him. “You seem more relaxed outside, less formal, despite the fact that I am still your superior.”

Jim frowned and sat up. “Sorry.” 

“You mistake me, _Orensu_. It is only that I find it curious.”

“Yeah, well I grew up in Iowa, open spaces are where I belong. Your office is great, but out here feels like home. Which makes this whole Starfleet thing seem pretty stupid huh?” Jim said, scratching the nape of his neck.

Spock looked thoughtfully at the tree above them. “I do not believe so. There is no space more vast than that of the open universe.”

The light was dappled through the canopy of the tree, colouring everything a golden green underneath. Jim took another forceful bite out of his apple as Spock demonstrated a new grammatical structure. The way the light touched his skin made the Vulcan look less pallid. Jim had expected his flaws to be more apparent outside the dark of his office, but he had been wrong. He could see the lines of his face, the spots of colour on his cheeks, and the deep, rich colour of his eyes.  
“ _L'aitlu nash-veh trasha._ ”

Jim considered the sentence for a moment before replying. _“Ha. Vun ak'hal-tor etek.”_

“Very good. That is an appropriate answer. You learn uncommonly fast for a Human.”

Jim laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was intended as such.” 

“Thank you. Really. I honestly wasn’t sure how I was ever going to achieve this, but now I really get it! Things are clicking, and I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your help.”

“That was my estimation, also.” Spock replied, but his face had coloured, his cheeks tinged slightly greener than they had been in the afternoon sunlight.

 

*

 

Jim took a sip of tea as he watched Spock pore over the page of irregular verbs that he was marking. “What is Vulcan like?” 

Spock looked up from the sheet thoughtfully. “It is approximately twelve point eight two light years from our current location. It’s gravity is-”

“No, I mean, what is really like, to live there I mean. What are the people like?”

The Vulcan paused again, collecting his thoughts. “The people are … stoic. While you may find them cold, it is merely the way that we have trained ourselves to overcome the barbarity that we, as a species, once let rule our lives. While this does dictate that some emotions be purged entirely, it has lead to a more peaceful existence.”

“So you never get angry or upset? I mean, as great as that sounds, doesn’t that also mean that you don’t feel happy? When was the last time you laughed?” 

“What you ask is very forward, but I deem that it is out of genuine curiosity, so I shall take no offense. I have felt emotion acutely throughout my life, although my Human heritage may have contributed to that more than any pure blooded Vulcan, as has been pointed out on numerous occasions by my peers.”

Jim frowned. “You were bullied?”

“In a way. Vulcan children are curious, but cruel. Regardless, it is not of particular import. What many Terrans do not understand is that it is not that we cannot feel, or that we do not feel, it is merely that we do not express emotion in the same manner that you do.”

“That … actually makes a lot of sense…” Jim looked at the Vulcan for a moment. The more time he spent with the Professor, the more he saw of who he was under the mask. It did make sense that Vulcans merely expressed emotion differently, it just seemed a waste, especially as Jim could tell there was more on Spock’s mind than he was letting on to. “What about the planet?”

Spock’s expression cleared a little at the question. “It is arid, with far less green vegetation than on Earth. The days are long and the heat is often unbearable for many Terrans. However there is a beauty to it. While Vulcans do not tend to sentimentality, there is an appreciation of our planet that all Vulcans share.”

“It sounds nice.”

“Nice is not exactly how I would describe it. To anthropomorphise, it is merciless and cruel in its beauty. If you do not respect the planet, it has the power to take your life with great ease.”

Jim leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

Spock was quiet for a moment. “Do you recall my mentioning I-Chaya, my sehlat?” Jim nodded. “He died saving my life during my _kahs-wan_. When Vulcans were warriors, long before Surak enlightened our race, there was a ritual called the  _kahs-wan_ where young Vulcans would be required to spend ten days in the Forge, forced to fend for themselves without provisions of any kind. Those who were not strong enough died, those who were were deemed worthy to continue living as adults in the eyes of their tribes. This tradition was kept so as to test courage and strength, as one cannot survive with logic alone. My _kahs-wan_ was planned for the Vulcan month of Tasmeen, but I deemed myself ready before that. I was a foolish child and, while it would be a romantic notion, it would not be untrue to say that Vulcan punished me for my insolence. I was set upon by a _le-matya_. It was from this beast that I-Chaya saved me. Vulcan is not a forgiving planet.”

“ _Tushah nash-vey k’odu._ ” Jim said softly.

Spock looked up sharply, vague confusion clouding his features. “Where did you learn that?”

Jim shrugged. “I like to read.”

Looking down at the paper again, that same expression ghosting his features, Spock replied only with a quiet “thank you”.

 

*

 

Jim was on his way to Advanced Engineering when he spotted Uhura walking towards him. She flashed him a wry smile as she passed.

“Hey Kirk, how’s the Vulcan going?” She called jovially.

 _“Marom. Chaya t'not - Okosu!”_ He called back.

The way her expression soured was far more satisfying than Jim was willing to admit.

 

*

 

Jim was lying in his dorm when he heard his PADD chime. He rolled over, the screen lighting up as he retrieved the message. It was from Spock.

 

 **Spock 1534:** _The weather is warmer than average today, and as I have a lighter workload than anticipated it would be logical to take advantage of these two factors coinciding. Please feel free to join me at your convenience._

 

Jim smiled to himself, glancing out of the window at the sunshine.

Spock was sat under their customary tree, his eyes closed, taking in the warmth and the smell of the sun on the grass. There was a serenity to his expression, not blank or forced like he had seemed when they had first met, this was how Jim imagined he would look if he were asleep. Not that Jim thought about Spock sleeping. Much.

“Hey.”

Spock opened his eyes and nodded in greeting. “Cadet.” 

The Human smiled. “This isn’t exactly a formal setting you know, I call you by your first name. you can call me Jim.”

“Jim.”

Spock said his name gently, savouring the feel of it on his tongue. His mouth curved subtly upwards as he cherished the knowledge of this new found word. Jim was his name, plenty of people called him Jim, but to the Vulcan it was something special. Something that Jim had never allowed himself to feel like he was. When Spock said it, it wasn’t just his name, it was everything, and Jim wanted to cherish his saying it just as much as Spock did.

Jim swallowed thickly. He had been so wrong about Vulcans. There was more emotion in that one word than he would ever be willing to admit. 

“So how come you finished so early?” 

“One of my classes was sitting an exam, so I utilised that time to finish my work, leaving me with more time than I had previously anticipated.”

“Alright for some.” 

“And yet you were free to join me. You must not have been busy either.” 

“Well … I kind of have an essay in for next week, but I have plenty of time. Like you said, it would have been a shame to waste the weather.”

“Indeed.” 

The two of them spoke for a while, the conversation flowing easily between them despite Jim's still stilted sentences and long pauses as he formulated a syntactically correct response. They spoke of the day, of work and study, of food and the weather, and, much to Spock's surprise, the folktales of the L-langon Mountains Jim had found in the library archive. It had been a great many years since anyone had spoken to Spock about Vulcan or its culture in anything other than a clinical, academic way. This passion, enjoyment, and genuine interest captivated him in a way he hoped Jim couldn't see in his expression. Thankfully, Jim had long since closed his eyes, letting a feeling of contentment wash over him as the cool breeze kissed his skin. Neither one had noticed the passing of time, or the way the light whisps of clouds had begun to whip themselves into banks of grey above them. The first drop of rain landed on Jim’s cheek, the second on Spock’s nose, causing him to jump at the unexpected splash of cold. Jim laughed so hard that he snorted as the water began to drench them both. He ran out from under the tree and into the sudden shower, a look of pure glee on his face. Spock regarded the Human, his happiness and the sheer ridiculousness of the scene was accompanied by a curious swelling in his chest. 

“Come on, Spock! This is the best kind of rain! Make the most of it before it stops!”

“I do not see the logic of getting oneself wet. My body temperature is lower than that of a Human, I would be more likely to become ill because of it.”

“Just for a moment! There might not be a shower like this one for weeks now!”

Spock looked at Jim for a moment, drinking in the warm glow that seemed to emanate from him, finally relenting and stepping out from under the partial cover of the canopy.

The rain felt uncommonly pleasant on his skin. He had to admit, maybe there was something to the Human’s romantic view of this simple precipitation.

Just as soon as it began, the rain dissipated, leaving the sky a water blue once more. Jim was soaking wet, and suppressed a shiver as he grinned at Spock. Much to Jim’s surprise the Vulcan rolled his eyes. “You and I are wet, we shall need a change of clothes. My quarters are a three minute, twelve second walk from our current position. It would be logical to return there in order to acquire alternative attire.

 

*

 

Jim towelled his hair dry and looked around the room. Much like the professor’s office, his quarters were lit with softer, warmer lights than most. It was an open plan room, with the kitchen in one corner, leading into the living room that ended in a partially separated bedroom at the end, the bathroom attached en suite to that. It was twice the size of his own dorm, and much nicer, it even had personal furnishings. There was a Vulcan lute hanging on one of the walls, and a shrine burning incense by the bed. 

Spock returned from the bathroom wearing an outfit similar to Jim’s own; an open shirt and baggy linen trousers. Jim’s eyes trailed the length of the Vulcan’s body. He was lean and lightly muscled and his chest was surprisingly dark with hair. There was something about his dishevelled state that left Jim feeling a little uncomfortable. He was glad the trousers were loose.

“Thanks for lending me these. I could have gone back to my dorm though, you didn’t have to.”

“Not at all, my quarters were merely closer in proximity.” Spock replied softly, walking into the kitchen and picking up the teapot. “I shall make us some tea.”

“ _Kal'uh nash-veh - Spohk._ ” Jim said, placing a hand over The Vulcan’s. 

He inhaled sharply, but didn’t flinch away. He said nothing, looking at him curiously, only nodding and passing the small teapot to Kirk. His eyes followed the Human as he made his way to the hot water tap. 

As it hissed into life, Spock cleared his throat and spoke. “Your Vulcan has improved exponentially. _Ri bolau tu uzh tupa._ ”

The tap shut off. “But I’m not fluent yet.”

“Your communication skills are significantly developed that only practice could improve the foundations you have set. There is little that I feel I could teach you now.”

Jim felt a flutter of panic set in his chest. “Then let me practice with you. In an informal setting, you know, like the today.” 

Spock’s brow twitched. “If you wish.”

“I don’t mean to bother you.” Jim said quickly. “If you’re busy, I can find a xenolinguistics student to practice with, I’m sure.”

“Do not mistake me, Jim, I … enjoy your company.” The Vulcan’s cheeks darkened a little in the low light. “Your conversation is stimulating. It is not often that I have the opportunity to talk with people who share both your intellect and enthusiasm. Your passion is … endearing.”

Jim felt his own face heat as Spock spoke. He scratched the nape of his neck self-consciously. “Yeah, I’m kind of a passionate guy. Especially once I’ve found someone I love.”

The Vulcan’s head shot up, his brow puckered with confusion. Jim felt the panic return with a vengeance. “Thing! Some _thing_ , I mean. Sorry. _Nam-tor nash-veh zungor._ ”

Spock’s brow relaxed, but his eyes remained fixed on Jim’s face as he nodded slowly. “You should return to your quarters and rest. I shall see you again tomorrow.”

Jim left the teapot on the side, muttering a hurried goodbye as he gathered his things. There was a knot in his chest, coiled tightly and firmly around his heart.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

 

*

 

The knot in Jim’s chest had not loosened by the next day. If anything it was tighter and the pain more fierce than before. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dark eyes, the half smiles and sideways glances. He wanted him, not just physically. His mind was incredible, his patience with him was more than he could have ever wished for, and he was fascinating. Jim was never bored around Spock, they could talk for hours and all he’d want to do was talk more. Walking home in his clothes had only made it abundantly clear how comfortable he felt being a part of his life. They weren’t student and teacher any more, they hadn’t been for a while.

Jim found himself in the Academy library, leafing through the Vulcan section once again. There were thousands of books, but no matter where he looked, there didn’t seem to be a single word of deep sentiment. He didn’t just like him. He was falling in love with him.

“You seem troubled, young man. Is there anything I can help with?”

Jim glanced up to see an old Vulcan standing beside him. His Vulcan features had softened with age, laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, and furrows in his brow betraying years of emotions his kind had always tried so hard to hide.

“Umm… thanks, it’s kind of obscure, I’m not sure anyone can help.”

“Do you mind if I sit here?” The old Vulcan asked, gesturing to the chair opposite Jim. He shook his head and the man sat down. “Now, what makes you think that no one can help?”

Jim felt his face colour. “I … I’m looking for Vulcan terms of endearment, but there don’t seem to be any in the books.”

The old man raised a brow quizzically. “You wish to tell a Vulcan that you have feelings for them, or is it just a way to impress a linguist?” 

For a moment Jim was quiet. “The former.”

The Vulcan’s other brow joined the first. “Then this is something special indeed.”

Jim closed the book exasperatedly. “I can’t find anything! Do Vulcan’s even _have_ terms of endearment?” 

Humming, the old Vulcan looked at Jim thoughtfully. “It is not that we do not have them, just that we do not use them as freely as Humans are accustomed to. You are unlikely to find any of them in books.”

“I’m falling in love with someone and I can’t even tell them in their own language … I feel kind of pathetic.”

“That is not pathetic, that is admirable.” He replied softly. “ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”_

“What?”

The Vulcan looked at him curiously. “That is the phrase you are looking for. To express to someone that you cherish them and the place they hold in your life. If they accept that then you may call them _ashayam_ ; beloved. Or _taluhk_ ,  _k’diwa,_ or _ashalik_.”

Jim felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “ _Chaya t’not - Osavensu_.”

A small, sad smile graced the old Vulcan’s face. “Your pronunciation is very good. Whoever they are, they are very lucky to have you.” 

Jim felt a warmth blossom in his chest. He only hoped that Spock was falling for him half as hard as he had fallen for the Vulcan.

 

*

 

When Kirk arrived that evening, Spock had set up a 3D chess board on the side. He gestured towards it.

“You have been working hard lately, I believe that a game of chess would benefit you, both as a relaxant and a stimulant. Do you play chess?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then I shall not alter my playing to suit your handicap.” He said wryly.

“My handicap?” Jim scoffed.

Spock merely raised a brow and began to set up the board. Jim grinned. Spock pretended to be all pure, but he was a sly fucker with a wicked sense of humour. Kirk straddled the chair and helped put the pieces in their places.

The game was challenging. This seemed to surprise them both, as neither of them had had the pleasure of playing with anyone as adept in a long time. For a while it appeared as if Spock had the upper hand, but as the game reached its conclusion, Jim began to smile gently. Spock seemed to have him backed into a corner, and was also allowing a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. The minute smile fell from the Vulcan’s face as the Human moved his piece into checkmate.

“Your tactics are illogical, and yet you have succeeded in beating me.” 

Jim was taken aback a little by the sharpness of his tone. He laughed. “Spock! Are you pissed?”

If Vulcans could pout, Jim imagined this is what it would look like. “Anger is an emotion. I do not express them in such a manner. It is merely … frustrating.” 

“Isn’t frustration an emotion too?” Kirk smirked, raising a brow.

“I have explained before that-”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve said before that Vulcans don’t express emotions in the same way that Humans do, but how _do_ you let someone know how you’re feeling.”

Spock’s eyes did not move from Jim’s. “You would not. It would be more efficient to talk about the matters that are causing the emotions, than to talk about the emotions themselves.”

“But what if you’re angry, or upset?” He took a deep breath. “What if you … have feelings for someone…”

Spock’s gaze drifted to the chessboard in front of him. “I believe that there is an old Terran expression that would suffice here.” He moved the board gingerly to the other side of the table, lifting his gaze to meet Jim’s once more. “Actions speak louder than words.” 

“Actions, huh … How do Vulcans kiss then?” Jim said, wetting his lips distractedly.

Spock reached over and took Jim’s hand. His skin was cool to the touch and it sent a shiver down his spine. The Vulcan gently closed all but Jim’s fore and middle fingers, then pressed his own to them. Their touch was like a jolt of electricity, tingling up his arm and clenching his chest.

Spock inclined his head gently, glancing down at their joined hands. “This is _ozh’esta._ ” He said quietly.“It is how we show intimate affection.”

Jim swallowed thickly. “Do you feel intimate affection for me then?” 

The Vulcan’s gaze dropped to his lap, his hand slipping from Jim’s. 

“Spock. Please. I can’t pretend this isn’t a problem any more.”

He said nothing, his eyes fixed on his empty hands.

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular - Spohkh._ ”

The Vulcan stilled. His eyes shot up, searching Jim’s face for some expression of dishonesty, as if his words were some cruel joke. “What did you just say?” 

Feeling sick to his stomach, Jim repeated the phrase, slower and with more feeling.

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular - Spohkh._ ”

The Vulcan’s eyes finally met Jim’s. If he had ever been in doubt that Vulcan’s felt emotion, he certainly wasn’t any more. Spock’s dark eyes were bright and filled with hope and trepidation and expectation. His face was not betraying a single thing, but his eyes spoke volumes. He was terrified. “Where did you learn that phrase?”

Jim smiled. “I told you, I like to read.”

Spock frowned and Jim sighed. “There was an old Vulcan, in the library. He told me that it was the closest Vulcan got to … to I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Spock said nothing for a moment, eyes still studying Jim’s face, before he leaned over the desk, pulling Jim towards him and pressing a tentative kiss to his lips.

“ _Ashal-veh_ , that was a _shok_ , a kiss.”

“Shock is right.” Jim mumbled as he dragged Spock back across the table, kissing him again, cupping his face in his hands.

“You are a student, this is against regulation.” Spock said as they broke apart. Jim traced a thumb over the Vulcan’s cheek and he shuddered. “And yet, I find myself caring less and less.” 

Jim laughed and kissed him again.

 

*

 

Jim had never been so happy. He knew it was against the rules, he knew that just about everyone would disapprove, but he didn’t care. Every evening he would turn up outside Spock’s door and was greeted by a kiss and a game of chess. Sometimes they would play, and sometimes Spock would even win, but most of the time they just talked, tracing lazy circles into each other’s palms. Jim would talk about Iowa, about the farm and all the trouble he used to get himself into. Spock would talk about Vulcan, and his parents. Jim thought that Sarek sounded kind of terrifying, but Amanda was just the kind of woman he could get on with. They had a lot in common now, falling in love with a Vulcan. Every day Jim saw a little bit more of the man Spock was underneath the mask he wore. The way his brow would furrow just a little when he was marking papers, the twitch of his mouth when Jim said something that amused him, the genuine lazy smiles that he allowed himself when he thought no one was looking.

Spock should have known better. Regulations were there for the protection of everyone involved, and yet when he was with Jim it was as if none of that mattered. His lopsided smile and bright eyes made him _want_ to break the rules. He couldn’t even hate himself for it, because seeing Jim happy was the only thing he could think about. Not even his own mother fully accepted him for who he was, Vulcan and Human in one, but Jim took everything and showered affection on every part. He had never felt this loved, and he had never loved this truly. It left him giddy. Logic dictated that this high could only be followed by a low, but Spock couldn’t see how that was possible. Logic had dictated his life for so long, and he should not have been so hasty to pass it by.

 

*

 

Uhura was fuming. She wasn’t sure how, but Kirk had managed it. Okay so maybe it wasn’t perfect, but she had overheard him and Professor Spock talking as they walked down the corridor, their Vulcan easy and conversational. There was no way that she could protest that he had learnt the language, but she was _not_ going to have the rumour going round that she was just another notch in Jim Kirk’s bed post. Not that he had that many notches in reality, but he never dispelled the rumours, she guessed it was just easier that way. Regardless, she had her own reputation to uphold. Even if she couldn’t knock him down a peg the way she wanted him to, she wanted to know how Kirk picked it up so well, and why. It had taken her months of all nighters to perfect her pronunciation, and years to learn all the dialects, and yet Kirk spoke so confidently, there had to be something up.

She rounded the corner towards the Professor’s office to see him walking towards her.

“Professor, may I have a word.”

The Vulcan paused and nodded. “Of course, Uhura. What does it concern.”

“It’s about Jim Kirk.”

 

*

 

Bones rolled his eyes as he entered their dorm room. “Hey, kid, wipe that stupid grin off your face. That Vulcan professor wants to see you in his office.”

Jim grinned even wider. “Sure.”

“Jim, you’d better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking…”

Laughing he slipped his jacket on. “Aww come on Bones, you know I don’t _shok_ and tell!”

He winked at Leonard’s scandalised expression and sauntered to Spock’s office. 

He knew there was something wrong the moment he stepped into the room. Spock was sat at his desk, his hands steepled in front of him. He didn’t meet Jim’s eye.

“Cadet Kirk.”

A sick feeling settled in Jim’s stomach. “Spock. What’s with the formalities?”

The Vulcan looked up, though his gaze still didn’t manage to meet Jim’s. “I have just spoken to Cadet Uhura.”

“Oh shit … if this about the whole standing naked in front of Pike thing I know that was stupid I-” 

“You wished to learn Vulcan in an attempt to court her?”

Jim went completely still. This couldn’t be happening.

“Spock, I-”

“You wish to be romantically involved with her. That is understandable. She is an admirable choice. Your genetics will be particularly compatible.”

“Spock, that wasn’t … I wa-”  
  
The Vulcan stood, finally looking Jim in the eye. His gaze steely and cold. “Do you deny it?”

“No, but it’s not what you think!”

“If you do not deny it, I do not wish to speak of it any further. You may leave.”

Jim stood his ground. “I’m not going to leave. I want to explain.”

“There is no need.”

“Spock, it isn’t what yo-”

The Vulcan rounded on Jim. “ _Kroykah!_ ”

Jim almost wanted to cower. He had never seen Spock get angry. There was something darkly terrifying about the crack in his facade. He hated that he had caused enough pain to do that much damage. “ _Ashayam - sanu!_ ”

Spock’s shoulders fell. His face slipped back to the expressionless mask he had become so accustomed to wearing. “You cannot call me that. You no longer have that privilege.”

Jim felt hot tears begin to burn in the corners of his eyes. He bowed stiffly. “Of course, professor.”

 

*

 

The tears were spilling now, searing tracks down his face, fast and unrelenting as he made his way back to his dorm. He was rubbing them away with the heel of his hand when he collided with someone.

“Sorry I-” He paused, his self pity turning to anger. “You!”

Looking up with an expression of mixed curiosity and concern was Uhura. “Kirk?”

“What did you do?”

Jim’s eyes were bloodshot and rimmed red. She frowned. “Shit, Jim, have you been crying?”

He clenched his jaw, pursing his lips with the effort of keeping his temper. “Yeah, I’ve just lost the most important thing that I have ever had, so I’ve been crying. So sue me!”

“What the hell, Kirk! What are you talking about? Does keeping your pasty ass hidden really mean that much to you?”

The bitter laugh that escaped from Jim’s lips made Uhura falter. Something had gone horribly wrong and she had no idea what, let alone why.

“This is all because I made that stupid bet and _you_ had to go and say something to Spock that made him think that I lied to him so that I could fuck you!”

Uhura’s frown deepened. “Yeah, apparently you did lie to him, told him you wanted to be stationed on Vulcan to experience the culture ... as it happened he said that you worked really hard, and did exactly what you set out to do, so kudos to you. Jesus, Kirk, just because I know that you only wanted a date to piss me off doesn’t mean he had to know. Unless …” Her eyes widened with shock and guilt. “No … Kirk you didn’t!”

“Out of my entire shitty life all I wanted was to feel loved, to feel like I belonged. I found that, Uhura, and then you had to go and open your mouth.”

“Jim … he’s a professor! You can’t be serious…”

“I love him Uhura. The first person I’ve ever fallen in love with! And he loves me too, or did… Now he thinks that I lied to him, that everything was just some elaborate ruse to get to you. _Shit!_ ”

“Jim, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I just thought you were cheating your way out of the bet. I never thought you’d … Oh god … I’m so sorry.”

Jim braced himself against the wall, the tears returning. Uhura placed a tentative hand on his arm. “It was never going to last, Kirk. You couldn’t just sneak around hoping no one would notice.”

He choked back a sob, vainly brushing the tears away. “I connected with him. He is bright and intelligent and fascinating... he gets me! We balance each other out. When I’m with him it’s like I’ve found this part of me that I never knew was missing. He calls me _ashayam_ and it feels like home.”

Uhura’s face paled even further. “He calls you _ashayam_? Jim, that’s … I’m so sorry. I never knew, how could I have known?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault. This is my fault. I got myself into this, I just have no idea how to get out.”

 

*

 

Once again Jim found himself in the Vulcan section of the library until the early hours of the morning. He had an idea, he only hoped it would work.

 

*

 

When people spoke about butterflies in their stomach, they were really understating the feeling. Jim felt like a tornado of particularly large moths had decided to make its home in his gut as he stood outside the lecture theatre. Students were flooding out, and with every one that left there was a greater gap between them, until there was no one left in the room but Spock. He took a deep breath and walked in. 

Spock was stood at the front of the room, cleaning the board, much as he had been the first time Jim had seen him. He was wiping the writing away almost absentmindedly, his gaze never leaving the board, but Jim could tell by the way he was holding himself that his thoughts were anything but clear.

“Spock.”

The Vulcan’s motion faltered for a moment before resuming. “I have nothing more to say to you, Cadet Kirk. Unless you have a class in this room directly after this, I must ask you to leave.”

Spock replaced the board cleaner and collected his papers, walking past Kirk towards the door.

“ _Taluhk_ , please hear me out.”

The Vulcan stopped.

“ _Tilek svi'khaf-spol t'vathu - tilek svi'sha'veh_. A spear in the other’s heart is a spear in your own. I know that now, Spock. I never meant to hurt you. I made the bet because I’m arrogant and insecure. I have spent my entire life in my Father’s shadow. I wanted to prove to her, to everyone, that I am here because I deserve to be, not because my name is Kirk. I realise now that that was never something I had to do with you. You were so willing to accept me for everything I was, and you never once cared about who my father was, or why I was there, only that I was. I only said that I wanted to go on a date with Uhura because I know how much she’d hate it. I think she is gorgeous, and feisty and really damn intelligent, but I don’t like her like that.”

He turned around, his demeanour stiff and his look calculating. For the first time since Jim had fallen for him, his face betrayed nothing.

“ _Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh_.” Jim reached out and took Spock’s hand in his. “Please, accept my reaching out. You can be as careful and as cautious as you need to be, I can wait. But feel this! You can tell if I’m lying to you, Spock, if you’d just listen!”

Spock looked down at their hands. He circled a thumb over the back of Jim’s, reluctantly, as though the movement physically pained him.

“ _Ri vath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor._ ” Jim continued. “I made a mistake, but I have learnt from it. That’s what I do, Spock. I learn. It’s what I’m good at.”

He sighed and let the Vulcan’s hand slip from his own.

“ _Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on._ I didn’t really get Surak’ teachings at first. I read them all, again and again, but it wasn’t until I thought I’d lost you that I realised how important they were. We have our differences, Spock. We misunderstand each other, we will say the wrong things, do the wrong things, but together we can become better than we ever were apart. I don’t care about any of that any more! I’d gladly stand up in front of the entire school in my skivvies just to thank Uhura for goading me into this. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Spock regarded him for a moment, the tick in his jaw relaxing, his shoulders slumping from anger to exhaustion. “I … I admit, I had not considered that, and yet I understand more than you might know. The reason that I applied to study and teach at Starfleet rather than the Vulcan Science Academy was similar to your reasons for this bet. My existence is considered a blemish on Vulcan society. I am a halfbreed, an abomination in the eyes of many of my people. I wished to prove to them that I am worthy to be a part of their society.”

He sighed deeply. “I accept your apology. I should not have acted so hastily without consulting you. I do not approve of your lying to me, but I understand why. If we are to continue with this, I would ask you not to lie to me again, Jim … _Ashayam_ …”

The word flooded Jim’s heart with warmth and hope. “I promise.”

“However, I do not believe that continuing this relationship is advisable.”

The spark of warmth he had just felt died in his chest. “What?”

“I have considered the variables, and continuing the way that we have been would be ill advised.”

“Please, Spock. You can’t mean that!”

“I do, _k’diwa_. It pains me to suggest this, but I cannot see an alternative. It is not as desperate a situation as you may be thinking, though. I mean only that we cannot see each other as Teacher and Student. If we are patient we may be together once you have graduated. A small number of years is nothing in comparison to the span of a lifetime, and that is my commitment to you, Jim.”

“It would be appropriate to still spend time in each other’s company, if only as friends. I do not believe that I could survive without at least that.” He brought his hand up to cup Jim’s face. He leaned into the touch, feeling a rush of warmth and love. “You are _k’hat’n’dlawa_ ”

Jim pressed a kiss to the Vulcan’s palm. “What does that mean?”

A small, burgeoning smile graced Spock’s features. “One who is half of my heart and soul. When I am with you, I feel complete. I could not be parted from you even should I wish it.”

Jim nodded. This was something worth waiting for. He let the Vulcan’s hand gently fall from his face. “Would you like to schedule a weekly chess game, Professor.”

“That would be satisfactory.”

 

*

**3 years later**

*****

 

Jim wiped a sheen of sweat from his brow as he looked out over the dusty, red landscape. “You really weren’t kidding when you said this place was hot.”

Spock took Jim’s free hand in his own. “You will grow accustomed to it _ashaya_.”

“I might, but I’m not sure Bones will.” He laughed, gesturing behind him to the doctor who was fanning himself with whatever he had to hand.

“God dammit Jim! When I agreed to be your Best Man I didn’t realise it would involve roasting to death! I grew up in Georgia, I know hot! This is not hot, this is suicidal!”

Jim had been right, waiting had been difficult, but Spock was worth every second. He never could thank Nyota enough for choosing Vulcan. They were _T’hy’la_ , soulmates, and who knows if they would have even met if it hadn’t been for her, and Jim wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> The guide to the Vulcan phrases used in this fic is below, in chronological order. I have skipped the ones explained obviously in the text, and some common words and phrases that most of you will know, but if I've missed any that you'd like a translation for, don't be afraid to let me know, and I'll make sure to fix it:
> 
> Orensu (student)
> 
> Osavensu (teacher)
> 
> L'aitlu nash-veh trasha (Do you want to leave?)
> 
> Ha. Vun ak'hal-tor etek (yes, we will go soon)
> 
> Tushah nash-vey k’odu (I grieve with thee)
> 
> Kal'uh nash-veh - Spohk (allow me, Spock)
> 
> Ri bolau tu uzh tupa (You do not need more lessons)
> 
> Marom. Chaya t'not - Okosu! (Excellent. Thank you.)
> 
> Nam-tor nash-veh zungor (I am tired)
> 
> Kroykah! (stop immediately!)
> 
> Tilek svi'khaf-spol t'vathu - tilek svi'sha'veh (A spear in the other’s heart is a spear in your own.)
> 
> Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh (Accept their reaching in the same way - with careful hands)
> 
> Ri vath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor (There is no other wisdom and no other hope for us but that we grow wise)
> 
> Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on (We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of both of us)


End file.
